Chadam
Chadam (Cha/se and A/'dam') is the pairing of Adam Davenport and Chase Davenport. They are among four bionic superhumans. While Adam has enhanced strength, Chase has super intelligence. Being the two boys of the Davenport household, besides their brother Leo, they have to stick together. With their bionic sister Bree, they complete missions. For the real life pairing of Spencer Boldman and Billy Unger, see Spenilly. On the Show On the show, they are bionic brothers. The episode Bionic Showdown implies they are also possibly biological siblings. They have a joking, teasing relationship. Chase often insults Adam's intelligence, while Adam pokes fun at Chase's height and he also physically hurts Chase by hitting him and throwing him. Chase's teasing can appear condescending. The boys also hang out and team up together. They play video games together almost everyday after school and teamed up to prank their sister Bree. In Bionic Action Hero, they say that they love each other. Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn *Adam picked Chase up. *Adam threw Chase on the floor. *They jumped on the couch together. *Adam asked why he didn't have a force-field like Chase. *They both ate cake. *Chase said maybe the monkey Adam was talking about would mull him and snack on his fingers. *Chase told Adam to try to time it right so they can get through the recycling center. *Chase wanted to bring Adam back to the recycling center. Leo's Jam *They both had a crush on Danielle. * They both tried to help Leo. Rats on a Train * Adam tricked Chase into looking down at his suit, then Adam flicked him in the face. * Chase tried to flick Adam to but Adam wasn't fazed. * Chase told Adam to hand him the decelerator. Smart and Smarter *Chase was running for student of the semester and Adam helped using his ideas. *Chase refused to admit that Adam's ideas were better and Adam ran against him. *Chase squirted ketchup in Adam's pants. * They both had a fight in the lab. *Adam shot lasers at Chase and Chase deflected them. *Chase used his force-field to knock Adam to the other side of the lab. *Adam got mad and threw Chase across the room. *Adam pinned Chase and stated that he could still pin him in under 3 seconds. *Chase made Adam win the Student of the Semester. *Chase doodled on Adam's picture. *Adam picked Chase up and hugged him. *When the bell rang, they both said "Race ya!" *Chase hugged Adam. Dude, Where's My Lab? *They hugged. *They both were left behind by Bree and Leo. *Adam tried to give Chase his sun hat. Mission Invisible *Adam laid his hand on Chase's shoulder. *They ran together in Principal Perry's office. Concert in a Can *They were Marcus's first friends. *They started a band with Marcus. Night of the Living Virus * Chase told Adam they were gonna prank the girls. Season 2 Speed Trapped * Chase told Adam he could guide his strength to hurl the force field ball at the car. * Chase told Adam to think of it like a basketball. * Adam asked Chase what he's chucking. * Chase told Adam to get on his knees. * After throwing the force field ball, they fell on each other. * They successfully shot the force field ball and hit the car. Spy Fly *The boys have an assignment to take care of a baby. *They both challenged each other to see who can take better care of the robot baby. *Adam carried his baby on a trashcan which bumped into Chase on purpose. *They both had a "tug-of-war" with Adam's baby, which in the end ended up in the vending machine. *Adam washed Chase's baby in the dishwasher because the toilet was to shallow. *Chase made a gelatin with Adam's baby in it and Adam ate his way to it. * Adam played tetherball with Chase's baby. *Adam teased Chase for being short and bad at sports. *They were wrestling each other before going out of the gym. *Adam got his robot baby floating up with the spy flies, and Chase helped him by throwing his one up with the flies. *Adam kicked Chases baby away claiming the rescue of Adam's baby was just a trick. *Chase put Adam's baby in a waffle iron. *He gave one baby named Ted to Chase. Quarantined * They went to the warehouse to get samples. * Chase smacked Adam's phone out of his hand. * They ran away when the alarm sounded off. *They both went together to find the green chemical Bree got exposed to. *Chase told Adam to throw something into the guarded room where they keep the chemicals. *Adam picked up a chair, but Chase told him to throw something smaller, so Adam picked up Chase. *Adam told Chase he wasn't going to throw him but he still thought Chase was small. *Adam got blinded, so Chase told him when to swing at the guard. *They both got caught and tied to a pole. Robot Fight Club * Chase told Adam to attack him. * Adam attacked him verbally, saying his hair is short, he's short, his face is weird, and he's weird. * Chase made it clear to Adam by telling him to hit him. * Adam went in to punch Chase, but Chase flipped him. Bro Down *Adam threw Chase across the room, which made Chase angry and want payback. *Chase said he is going to play human pinata with Adam. *Chase complained about Adam always punching him and throwing him around, which Adam says he does because it's funny. *Adam tried to punch Chase in the face but he failed because his dislocated arm caused him pain. *Chase was amused because Adam finally can't hit him. *Since Adam was so safety conscious, Chase hit Adam and ran away, and Adam couldn't do anything about it. *Chase was happy that Adam couldn't hurt him, he could finally wear short sleeves, he was bruise-free and he was the one making him flinch. *Chase asked what Adam was wearing, and Adam told him it was his safety suit. *Chase said this was ridiculous, because life is about getting hurt and he gets hurt all the time, but Adam told him he was supposed to get hurt, but for him, it was just unnatural. *Chase told Adam they needed him back on the team because they need his strength. *Adam breaks Chase out of the trapped capsule, and carries him over to the other side of the lab, then throws him on the ground. *Chase asked Adam if he was gonna be back on missions, and Adam said he is. *Adam wanted to throw Chase for old times sake, and when Chase asked if he had a choice, Adam said no. The Rats Strike Back * Adam hit Chase, and Chase asked why he did that, and Adam said it was because Leo said strike. * Adam hit Chase again because Bree said strike. * When Bree said strike again, Adam was gonna punch Chase, but Chase blocked it, and told Adam to stop it. * When Adam said he couldn't feel his toes, Chase told him because it was his, and called Adam a weirdo. * Adam thought it was the sour cream demand that was taking so long, and Chase (with sarcasm) told Adam that must have been it. Parallel Universe * Adam laughed when Chase said "tinker." Spike's Got Talent * Adam punched Chase in the chest. Leo vs. Evil * They were going to arm-wrestle. * Chase licked his hand, making Adam grossed out when he touched his hand with it, and making Chase the winner of the arm-wrestling match. * Chase told Adam they would call him if they need to lift something heavy. * Adam asked why he couldn't test it on Tasha, but Chase said he didn't want Tasha to come back with her head on her hip and her leg in her mouth. Adam questioned this, though, wondering why he didn't want to do it just to see it. * Adam asked Chase if "voila" was French for "fail" since the watermelon came back in bad condition. * Chase was going to give Adam an apology (until Leo came down to the lab). Hole In One * Chase was shocked after Adam sneezed a hole in the painting, and asked what he did. * Chase later told Adam he couldn't believe what he did. * Chase gave Adam the painting and told him to hide it somewhere. *They high-fived. The Bionic 500 *They both couldn't sleep when Pierce was driving on their lawn. Bionic Showdown *Chase teased Adam with his molecular kinesis. *Chase said that nobody touches his brother (Adam). * Adam closed the floor right on time and saved Chase. *Adam helped Chase to get up. Avalanche! *Adam said he wasn't leaving without his brother. Prank You Very Much *Adam was going to prank Chase. *Chase called each other the "Prank Masters". *They were both pranked by Bree. *They were playing videogames together. Season 3 Sink or Swim *Adam put his hand on Chase's shoulder. *They laid next to each other on the ground. *They both thought Krane is ugly. *Adam, with his Triton App activated, was trying to kill Chase. *Chase saved Adam of the Triton App. The Jet-Wing *Adam punched Chase. *Chase pushed Adam of the chair. Zip It *Chase and Adam pranked Bree together. Not So Smart Phone *Adam helped Chase find his phone. Scramble the Orbs *Chase clapped for Adam. Principal From Another Planet *Adam and Chase disagreed about Aliens being real. *Adam made fun of Chase's astronaut food. Three Minus Bree *They went on a mission without Bree. *They almost died together. *Chase held Adam by his wrist twice. *They side-hugged. *Adam put his arm on Chase's shoulder. Which Father Knows Best? *They drove together on a motorcycle. *They were arguing about who would drive. *Adam had a daydream about him and Chase. *Adam pats Chase's cheek. Cyborg Shark Attack *They wanted to take revenge on Leo. You Posted What?!? *They fixed a gas pipe together. *They took the bus together. *They hid together under a cover in the hospital. *They were both worried about Leo. *They fought together against Krane. *Krane hit them both in the stomach. *They both fell on the floor. *Adam said he likes to punch Chase. *They fought at the press conference. Alien Gladiators *Chase thought Adam's space dog costume was ridiculous. *Adam helped Chase get the wristband from Caitlin. *Adam encouraged Chase to use his molecular kinesis on the keys. Brother Battle *Adam carried Chase across the room and dropped him on the floor. *Chase ran away from Adam. *Chase hit Adam with his laser bo. *Chase apologized to Adam. *Adam hit Chase with his pressurized lung capacity. *They both were in trouble when Donald found out they both had new abilities. Spike Fright *Adam was jealous of Chase. *Adam turned Chase into Spike. *Adam was sorry that he ruined Chase's date with Sabrina. *Adam talked to Sabrina for Chase. *Adam made Chase's molecule project for him. Face Off *Adam was wearing the same clothes as Chase. *Chase jumped on Adam's back. Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Chase jumped on Adam's back. *Adam wanted to punch Chase. *Adam was the first to agree with Chase. *Adam put his elbow on Chase's head. *Chase put his elbow on Adam's shoulder. Season 4 Bionic Dog *Chase wanted to get Adam to snap out of Otis's Override App. *Adam was hiding Otis from Chase. Simulation Manipulation * Their teams competed against each other. * Adam used an Override App on Chase. * They punched each other. Spider Island * Adam told Chase that even if he dies, he'll still be taller than him. * Adam asked for Chase. * Adam wanted Chase to give him his hands. * Chase seemed about to cry when Adam was talking about dying. * Chase asked Adam if he was okay. * Chase made Adam's rock boring. Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med *Adam carried Chase on his back. *Adam helped Chase to get up. *Chase helped Adam to get up. *Adam thought that Kaz shouldn't make fun of Chase's height. Bionic Action Hero * Adam was devastated when he thought Chase was dead. * Adam said he always made fun of Chase and punched him, but never told him he loved him. * Chase later told Adam that he loved him too, to which Adam denied saying. * Adam hit Chase on the chest and ran off. * Adam said that he'd destroy Giselle for what she did to Chase. Human Eddy *Adam tried to sabotage Chase's interview because he didn't want him to leave. Space Colony * Adam annoys Chase with his acting a space solider. * Adam also interrupts Chase's fight safety procedure. * Adam almost gets Chase killed. * Chase furiously tells Adam that he won't speak and be friends with him until he grows up. * Chase cries when he thought Adam had died. * The two make up as friends. The Vanishing * They hugged goodbye when Adam had to go supervise the Academy and Chase joining the Elite Force. Quotes Gallery Userbox Code:Chadam Videos Polls Why do you ship Chadam? They're cute together They're hilarious together They're always together! Other Which is the best Chadam episode? Bro Down Bionic Showdown Avalanche! Spider Island Bionic Action Hero Other Category:Pairings Category:Sibling Pairings Category:Pairings with Chase Category:Pairings with Adam